Selfie
by Supercidergirl
Summary: Sarah has a request for Jareth, how could he refuse?. One shot. Complete


Selfie

It was a reasonable request, Jareth pondered to himself.

In fact if he was honest, not only was it a perfectly reasonable request it was also an absolutely delightful one at that! To top it off it was requested of him by none other than his beloved Sarah, his partner of only a mere month and a half!

The Goblin King's heart warmed as he thought back to that wonderful day six months ago when the Labyrinth's champion, Sarah Williams summoned him for the very first time since she had defeated him and his Labyrinth to win her baby brother Toby back.

Jareth remembered vividly the exact moment he had felt her calling for him…

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

He had been in his study reading when he had heard her soft voice whisper his name.

'_**Jareth…**__' _

His head snapped up instantly from his book as he heard the sound, he would forever recognise that voice anywhere regardless of how many years had passed since he had last heard it.

For a few minutes he did not move a muscle, he was shocked that she had called for him!

The last time they spoke she had uttered those horrid and yet truthful words to him.

'_**You have no power over me'**_

Why would she be calling for him now? She had rejected him all those years ago so what could she possibly want?

The more Jareth thought about her rejection of him, the angrier he got. The weeks and months following Sarah's return home had been the worst time in Jareth's life. He was heartbroken, he had lost her and any possible chance of being with her which in turn only amplified just how incredibly lonely he was and this loneliness eventually led to several years of great sadness and numbness as he ruled his kingdom, in his castle…alone.

Whilst thinking back to those dark times, he had successfully managed to work himself up into such a rage that his magic was crackling like electricity all around him, standing quickly he threw the book he had been reading to the ground as he used his powers to change his attire from his basic poets shirt and tights to his full 'Goblin King' black armour. If he was going to be facing her again then he wanted to look as fearsome and intimidating as possible.

'_**You're going to regret calling me again'**_Jareth spoke menacingly out aloud as he focused his powers on Sarah's location and disappeared from the castle in a haze of electricity and magic.

As soon as Jareth arrived at Sarah's location he turned to look for the girl who had dared best his Labyrinth.

For the second time today Jareth was in shock.

Gone was the awkward, nervous teenage girl he remembered from before and in her place was an elegant, confident looking young woman who appeared to be in her late twenties.

'_My god she's even more beautiful than I remember'_ Jareth thought instantly.

The young woman- Sarah had grown up, her hair was a little longer and wavier, she had grew a little taller and no longer displayed the awkward gangly teenage posture but now possessed the curves of a grown woman.

Jareth's heart lurched, he had come here to launch into a venomous rage at her for having the audacity to dare call his name again, now that he was here though he found he just could not do that to her.

Gazing at the woman who had not noticed his arrival, standing by the window with her back to him, Jareth felt the anger leave his body, he loved her, after all this time his heart still raced for her, he needed to stop thinking like this as he knew he was setting himself up for more heartbreak. He barely survived the pain the first time around, there was no way he would be able to cope with all of that again!

Steeling himself, he finally spoke.

'_**Sarah'**_

The young woman's head spun around quickly, surprise and fear filled her face as she took in the regal form of her once feared enemy the Goblin King.

'_**You're actually here!'**_ She exclaimed, her voice sounded a lot more mature now, it sent chills down his spine.

For a moment the two of them just stood and stared in shock and surprise that they both were really here…together…after all this time.

Jareth would never be able to remember everything they spoke about that day, but he did remember how she had apologised for hurting and rejecting him but he had to understand that she did what she had to do for her brother Toby and that Jareth was wrong to put her in such an awful position. Jareth knew he had been wrong to do that and for that he did apologise to her. She also explained how she was just too young to understand and would never have been able to leave her family like that.

He had stood and listened to her, nodding numbly as she explained why she did what she did, Jareth knew he had been an arrogant fool all those years ago, expecting her to just agree with him and do what he wanted, he was ashamed and hated himself for it.

After several hours of talking and apologies from both sides, Jareth and Sarah felt like they had managed to clear the air between each other and began asking each other questions about the other's life. Jareth spoke about the kingdom, her friends and how they were but he dared not admit just how badly he had been affected by her rejection. Sarah told him about her career as a writer, her family and how Toby was doing at school.

From that day onward a special friendship grew between them as they got to know one another properly and often spent time together either in his world or hers.

It wasn't until several months later when they had been taking one of their regular walks together around the castle gardens that Jareth felt her hand glide softly into his, she then stopped and pulled on his hand gently and as Jareth turned to look back at her he was gifted by her lips meeting his for their first ever kiss!

_**(End of flashback) **_

* * *

So here they were today, a month and a half of being a couple and going through all the little milestones that other brand new couples went through and this recent request from his beautiful Sarah only helped to make his heart swell and his chest puff with pride.

She had been sat fidgeting with her strange human electronic device…what did she call it? Ah yes a mobile phone! Whilst on this strange black shiny machine, Jareth noticed she would peer over to him every so often as he read his book, as if she were about to say something before she then turned back to her phone.

'_**Jareth…' **_

He turned to look at her sat cuddled up to his side; she was still fidgeting with her phone.

'_**What is it precious?'**_

'_**Can I…I mean would you mind if…this is going to sound really silly but…'**_

It was quite amusing watching her get flustered, it made it easier to tease her, however his interest had been piqued by her awkward attempts to ask him whatever it was that was on her mind.

'_**Whatever it is, if it is important to you Sarah then it is most definitely not silly'**_ he reassured her gently.

Smiling back at him she made her request.

'_**Can I get a photo of us together? All my friends have pictures of their husbands and partners on their phone and I'd really like one of you and me, you know so I can see you when we're apart'**_

There was absolutely no way Jareth could refuse such a wonderful request from his beloved, the pride he felt knowing that even when they were apart in their separate worlds, she had a picture of them together that she wanted to treasure, made him feel like a true King!

'_**Of course my love' **_he responded with a smile as he slowly pulled her sideways onto his lap and encircled her in his arms. Sarah beamed as she got her phone ready and activated the camera setting.

On the display screen she could see the image preview of her and Jareth, his arms were around her and his head cuddled up to hers, she wrapped her free arm around his neck as she snuggled closer to him and with her other hand held her phone up to take the picture.

'_**Ok say…peaches!'**_ she laughed happily and held onto him tightly.

CLICK!


End file.
